Cooling systems for wind power plants or wind turbines are well known in the art. The conversion of wind energy into electric energy produces heat in the various components of the wind power plant. In order to dissipate the heat, air cooling systems are integrated into the wind power plants.
WO 2010/069954 A1 describes a wind turbine with a closed air cooling circuit. Outside air is kept from entering the wind turbine to protect the electric equipment against salt and humidity. The wind turbine is divided by a number of platforms. A pipeline leads air between the upper and lower part of the wind turbine.
In other known solutions of heat dissipation, inlets are formed in a section of the tower wall for introducing air surrounding the wind turbine tower into the wind turbine tower. Cool air surrounding the wind turbine tower is drawn into the tower through the inlets formed in the tower wall. The cool air can then take up the excess heat and leave the tower.
EP 2 568 170 A1 discloses a wind turbine with a tower wall reinforcement that defines an air duct for guiding air along the inner circumference of the tower wall section. Due to the tower wall reinforcement that braces the inner circumference of the tower wall section having the air introducing inlets, the stability of the wind turbine tower is maintained despite the weakness introduced by the one or more inlets. There is no need to frame each inlet, which makes the tower easier to build.